Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel, and more particularly to a touch panel with a single conductive layer and capable of sensing multi-touch control.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel, e.g., a capacitive multi-touch touch panel, by offering a user with a convenient, friendly and intuitive operation interface, prevails in various consumer electronic devices, portable devices and handheld devices, e.g. remote controllers, mobile handsets, digital cameras, video recorders/players, portable pads and touch screens.
A multi-touch touch panel includes multiple driving electrodes and multiple sensing electrodes distributed at a touch control region. The driving electrodes are respectively connected to different drivers, and the sensing electrodes are respectively connected to different sensors. The drivers rapidly and periodically drive the driving electrodes connected thereto in turn. When a position of a user touch is proximate to a particular driven driving electrode and a particular sensing electrode, mutual capacitance between the driving electrode and the sensing electrode changes. According to the position of the driven driving electrode and the position of the sensing electrode where the capacitance change occurs, the position of the user touch can be derived.
In a conventional touch panel, to analyze a touch position, driving electrodes and sensing electrodes are horizontally and vertically placed in a staggered arrangement. As the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes are respectively formed at two different transparent conductive layers with higher cost and a greater thickness, the prevalence and applications of the touch control operation interface are hindered. Further, since an image displayed by a display panel integrated with the conventional touch panel needs to penetrate through a larger number of conductive layers, display brightness and quality are degraded.